


Drabbles/One Shots [closed]

by TheCrazyFangirl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Boys' Love, College, Gay, Hugs, Kissing, Lacrosse, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Sports, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrazyFangirl/pseuds/TheCrazyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Send me prompts and I'll do them. It can be about anything tbh. It may take awhile but I will eventually do them. Thanks :) [ ok so I'm no longer doing or taking prompts and I started a few but then they all got deleted and I'm sorry but I'm not starting them again. ik ik I'm a shit head. fuck me. blehh sorry]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabbles/One Shots [closed]

Send me prompts and I'll do them within a couple of days. It can be smut or fluff, I dont mind.


End file.
